


This is Fine.

by Quicksilver_Rain



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilver_Rain/pseuds/Quicksilver_Rain
Summary: Arthur's going through a lot and every time PeaceHeather adds something to the pile, I just imagine his facial expressions getting more and more borderline hysterical.It's cool tho.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 73





	This is Fine.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [From the Shadows to the Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669468) by [PeaceHeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceHeather/pseuds/PeaceHeather). 



> You ever try to make a shitpost and then get caught up in your feelings about it? Yeah. 
> 
> This was supposed to be funny, and then I thought about it too hard. 
> 
> Whoops

All things considered, this kid's not have a super awesome time right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Background Text Reads:
> 
> "Merlin's got magic. Why didn't he trust you? Everything you know is a lie. Gods, they were only children. You're  
> not pushing yourself too hard, are you, Sire? Careful there, you almost died. Why are you avoiding Merlin? Sire, there has been another dragon sighting. What are we going to do with those who claim to be former Knights of Camelot? Sire, this man alleges there are some on the council who would accuse their neighbors of sorcery to steal their land. Why haven't you spoken to Merlin yet, Arthur? Sire, We've been hearing rumours that those who've been cleared by the inquest have set up a city outside Camelot's walls. But what of magic? Will you make sorcery legal, Arthur? How many people's lives did Uther destroy in his mad quest for revenge? How can you even begin to right his wrongs? You should speak to Merlin. You're a good man, aren't you? You're not doing enough. You should talk to Merlin. Sire, the council is unhappy with the length of the Inquest. All those people, dead, and to what end? What about Morgana? The druids? What are you going to do?"


End file.
